Microelectromechanical devices (MEMS) are currently being formed on silicon substrates with integrated circuitry. However, silicon based circuitry is not well suited to harsh environments. More and more applications or MEMS devices are being considered for harsh environments, and there is a need for a more robust combination of MEMS and circuitry that can withstand high temperatures.